1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and an apparatus for automatically selecting and recording a highlight portion from a broadcast signal onto a recording medium such as a video tape, and in particular to an improved method and apparatus for automatically selecting and recording a highlight portion of a broadcast signal which is capable of selectively recording a highlight portion, thus significantly reducing tape consumption and recording time, especially when recording a lengthy TV program for a long time such as a sports program.
2. Description of the Conventional Art
Generally, a conventional VCR (Video Cassette tape Recorder) has a recording mode, as shown in FIG. 1, in which it records data from a broadcast signal when a recording start signal is inputted, at Step 11 The recording mode normally continues until a recording stop signal is inputted, at Step 13 at which time the recording mode is stopped, at Step 14.
However, in the conventional art, since the recording mode is performed during the time between a recording start time and a recording stop time, an extended time is required for recording a lengthy program such as a sports program. This naturally increases tape consumption and frustrates the viewer who must scroll through the tape in search of the most significant portions of the recorded program.